Gamerboy The Spidermonkey
Information Full Name: Gary Erbert Boyer Name: Gamerboy Nickname(s): Gamerboy, Gamer, Monkey Boy Age: 19 Gender: Male Personailty: Liar, Coward, Wimpy, Egotistical, Caring, Curdious, Kind, Self-less (at times), Loving, Jokester, Studious Fears: Death, Monsters, Giants, Fire, Lighting, Demons, Heights Weapons: Bow & Arrows, Slingshot, Throwing Knives, Mecha Arms, Springed Metal boxing glove, Impact Dial, Tone Dial, Gas Dial Appearence Skin/fur color: Black Hair color: Orange Eye color: Green Attire: White gloves, Brown Cowboy Hat, Brown pants, Brown boots, Arrow Quiver Relations Relatives: Greg Spidermonkey (Father), Tina Spidermonkey (Mother), Renaldo(Brother), Ty (Cousin), Harley Card (cousin-in-law) Friends: Rex, Tim, Belku, Anti-boy, Mr.Binks, Andy The SpiderMonkey, Yangin Adam, Tex The Demon, Ellis Otaku, Achos The Dog, Annie Beta, Otaku, Apollo The Dog, Naomi, Duster, Candice Love interest: Annie Beta (wife) Neutral: Laughing Hyena Rivals: Dr. Ivo , Kelub , Remag, Masked Xer, Castor, Jericho Rotor, Pentear, Tyrone, Euclid Brox, Steve The Teddy, Nail Natas, Ryder, Gavon SpiderMonkey Childern: Atreyu, Elphaba, Missy, Sarah Robot, Kyel Abilities Profession: Engineering and Marksmanship Abilities: Speed, Wall Climbing, Expert Marksmanship, Engineering, Chaos Sense Arrows: Fire Arrow, Steel Arrow, Explosive Arrow, Bug Arrow, Lazer Arrow, Pepper Arrow, Triple Arrow Slingshot Pellets: Flame Star, Steel Star, Smoke Star, Hot Sauce Star, Electric Star, Explosive Star Backstory Little Gary Boyer was a prince from coyoashi kingdom a little ways north on Mobius. When he was young, Gary looked up to his grandfather, Afred Boyer, who used to be a famous bounty hunter. Since Gary wanted to be like his grandfather, he was taught how to be a marksman by his grandpa with a bow and arrow. However, his grandpa would soon fall ill and start to die of old age, in his final request, Alfred told Gary that he needed to leave the castle and explore the world and his grandpa finished by giving Gary his lucky cowboy hat. That night Gary ran away to become a famous bounty hunter just like his grandfather. Gary traveled around the land and wanted to become a captain of a grand team and on his first journey he met a chao named Rex who was a good cook, Gary soon convinced him to join him on the road and join up with his team. The two would travel for several more years together on the run, while Rex would practice his cooking skills and strength, Gary would often steal books from libraries and stores to read them to learn more about certain skills, mostly robotics and marksmanship. Later on their adventure ,when they were strolling down the beach, they saw a raft with a robot on it. Using his novice engineering skills Gary fixed the robot and it turned on, the robot was a little stupid but, it was working. The robots named was Belku, a robot supposedly created by the well know criminal Dr. Ivo. After they talked for a while and bonded the three of them started their own team called Team Misfits, and this would be the start of young Gary's journey, now known as Gamerboy to disguise his identity. On his long journey Gary would come across Tim: a pikmin with a dark past, Tex: a demon with amnesia, Yangin: a mysterious scientist who is a bit odd, Mr. Binks: a swordsman's soul inside a doll, Ellis: an AI with a few social errors, Anti-boy: a monster hand made from Dr. Ivo, and Andy: Anti-boy's genetically made son. However, despite these odd traits these mobians would soon become Gary's best friends. They would come across several enemies on their adventure, as they were bounty hunters it came with the job. Gary would also find love on his quest, he came across a cyborg cat named Anti-beta out of sheer chance in a village after trying to purchase some robotic equipment in the same store. Annie doesn't act all that kind towards Gary, but he still loves her and will do anything to make sure nothing comes to harm her. Gary has even sacrificed more for her than he leads on, he has fought in countless battles on her behalf and has even lost his right arm. To prevent Annie from finding out he asked Yangin to help him put heavy robotics to replace his right arm and cover it up with semi-organic material, which basically just looks like his normal fur. Despite Gary's cowardly exterior he has manned up for his friends on many occasions and he will fight if it's necessary. Gary in his spare time usually goofs around with making vehicles or servant droids, he even sometimes works with Yangin to create some side projects to benefit the team or themselves. Gamerboy would eventually take a leave of absence from the team, feeling as if he wasn't strong enough to support the team. During his leave, a small child the team was looking after Candice, was abducted by the Cult Of Ryder. Gary eventually returned to the team to help rescue Candice, however for turning his back on the team Gary would have to do several tasks for all his temmates to make up for his act of selfishiness, it would take a few months, but they would eventually forgive him. 5-Year Time Skip Five years after Candice was saved by the Cult of Ryder, the Misfits knew they would have to further train themselves to be able to keep up with the more powerful criminals in the world and after hearing so much about Ryder, they knew they would have to become stronger. After the five years Gamerboy returned with new equipment, more weapons, and a stronger personality. Thanks to his training, Gamerboy is physically stronger and knows how to use his robot arms to their full potential. His markmanship is amazing and he can hit any speeding target, dead on over a 1 mile long. After his return, Gamerboy spent many weeks with Annie catching up with her and even asked her to marry him as she gladly accepted. Besides his physical ability, his personality has changed too. He now acts with more confidence and isn't afraid to go up against bigger opponents, however he still can get scared and cowardice at times. Gamerboy's leadership has vastly improved as he can come up with battle strategies and tatics faster and be able to relay them to his team and build up confidence. His new skills and tactics are so impressive, he has defeated; Jericho Rotor, Remag SpiderMonkey, Gavon SpiderMonkey, Uxe Mercrobe, Kiff-EPX, and even Kelub once in a fight. Most of his ability is thanks to a secret hidden chaos energy unlocked inside Gamer, that he studied to unlock. Gamerboy posses a defensive chaos energy technique called "Chaos Sense" it allows him to sense the life force of all things, meaning he can sense all things around him not matter how fast or invisible the life form is, however he can not detect things that are not "living" like robots. Gallery 5yrs. later Gamerboy.jpeg Doll.jpeg frostbit.jpeg Engineer Gamer.jpeg Wanted.jpeg America Gamer.jpeg 162px-Gamerboy_by_ouka.png surronded by fears DB.png 353px-Gamer_and_kitteh.png 640px-Misfits_watching_da_ladies.png Gamer doing all the rocket jumps.png Annie and gamer hugs.png Gamer & Co..png Pretty sweet...not really.png Poor Gamer.png MY BANNANA!!!.png Bravery.png Surronded.png Bulborb and gamer.png Coffee break.png Family Potrait.png Archer Gamer.png Style Meme.png Power star group.png All the Gamers.png Sleepover party.png Character's.jpg Gamerboy, tim, rex and belku at the beach.png Gamer Annie on a wall.png Kiss me you idiot.png Gamerboy portrait.png Gadabada.jpeg Gamerboy Doodle in Class.jpeg Gamerboy Coyoashi Arc Attire.jpeg|Coyoashi Arc Attire Gamerboy After Coyoashi Arc.jpeg|After Coyoashi Arc Annie has no idea what to say about this.jpeg Resting at beachside.jpeg Splatoon Gamerboy.jpg Pastafits.jpg Category:Spider Monkey Category:Male Category:Misfits Category:Good Category:speed type Category:Marksman Category:Chaos User